Although many highway tractors or trucks are now air conditioned, some drivers nonetheless prefer driving with their windows open both for comfort and better lateral visibility. However, with a window open, the driver is usually struck with a blast of air which is in part caused by the large rear view mirrors at each side of the tractor or truck. Even if the driver could suffer the continuous blast of air, rain or inclement wheather may make it impossible to keep the window open, although during such weather both comfort and visibility might normally dictate the windows be open. Additionally, during such inclement weather, rear view mirrors may tend to collect rain or dirt requiring that they frequently be wiped or cleaned. Unless a driver stops the only way to wipe or clean the mirror may be through an open window. Furthermore, open windows in vehicles such as automobiles or trucks may tend to create drag and impair fuel efficiency.
Accordingly a wind deflector adjacent the side windows of a tractor or truck which would enable the driver and passenger or both to travel in comfort with the windows open, even in rain or wet conditions, would be desirable. Another desirable feature would be a wind deflector design which would assist in maintaining the rear view mirrors clear and also reduce the amount of drag caused by the window beingn open. It would also be beneficial that the angle of the deflector be readily adjustable to obtain these benefits.
A wind deflector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,529 to O'Saben, issued July 4, 1989, and entitled "Wind Deflector ". The wind deflector disclosed in this patent includes a vertically elongated panel of transparent material having a flange at each vertical end. The panel is described as a thick sheet of transparent clear material such as an acrylic sheet. The flanges are formed by heating and forming the ends of the plastic sheet in the area of the bend. In the process of this forming, sometimes a thin line is etched in the sheet to mark the location of the bend. This marking, along with the actual heating and forming, may create a weakness in the area of the bend and the panels may prematurely fracture along the bend. While the O'Saben patent provides a reinforcing plate to protect the flange and distribute the clamping load thereon, this reinforcing plate does not strengthen the area of the bend. It would therefore be desirable for the wind deflector to include features which would strengthen the panel in the bend ara and thereby avoid problems in the event of premature fracture.
Furthermore, a wind deflector should desirably be readily mountable on existing trucks or tractors, be inexpensive, and easy to install and adjust. One convenient place to mount a wind deflector is from the struts of a rear view mirror assembly as shown in applicant's prior patent. Another appropriate location for mounting is the mounting flanges for a rear view mirror assembly. Another acceptable alternative is to secure the wind deflector directly to the vehicle door. The vent window of the truck is another suitable place to mount the wind deflector. Because trucks are not all the same, the best method of mounting the wind deflector may differ from truck to truck. It would therefore be desirable if the wind deflector could be readily mounted in a variety of ways using the same or similar parts.
For these and other reasons, a need remains for an improved wind deflector.